


New in town

by orphan_account



Series: Unknown secrets [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Fluff, Multi, cannon compliment I guess, may be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have just moved into the small town of Hawkins Indiana with your family. You meet a heartbroken Steve Harrington, and learn of the secrets this quite town is hiding.WARNING!!MAY BE TRIGGERING!!
Relationships: Probably More - Relationship, Steve Harrington x Reader, Steve Harrington x mayfield!reader, idk
Series: Unknown secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738654
Kudos: 8





	1. Halloween meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Steve outside of a Halloween party.

You sat alone in the cafeteria. You didn’t want to sit with anybody and nobody wanted to sit with you. You studied your classmates. No one stood out. You didn’t see Billy. If you did you planned to exit and hide somewhere. You’ve had enough of him at home. You wish you could move out. You can’t. You have thought about running away but you can’t leave Max behind, You are usually the only thing in between Billy and her. He takes out his anger on you two. You are only a year younger than him, but he is significantly bigger and stronger than you. You never saw him at lunch. 

A few weeks later it is Halloween. You need to get out of the house. max is going trick or treating with some of her new friends. You decide to just walk around and admire the costumes. 

You see a house, surrounded by cars. Music blares from the speakers inside, and there was a steady stream of people coming and going out. You debated going in and decided against it. You started walking away where you heard footsteps behind you, You turned and saw a guy from your school. he was crying. Against your better instinct you went up to him. “Are you okay?” You asked, tentatively. “What do you care?” He snapped. You stepped back, hurt in your eyes. “Oh! I’m sorry!” He tried to recover. “I-it’s fine.. it’s not like I know you or anything.” He had stopped at what you assumed was his car. “Why are you out here alone?” He asked. “Uh.. I was just walking around.” “You where going to the party?” He asked, surprised. “No.. I’m not a party person.” He tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes, masquerading it as wiping his nose. “What happened?” You asked. “I feel weird telling a stranger.. but my girlfriend just dumped me. I think.” “How can you not know?” You asked, realizing you where sitting on the curb across from the party house. “She called me bullshit. She called our relationship bullshit. She said “acting like we are in love.” His voice wavered at the last part. You gasped, “that’s awful! Was she drinking?” “Yeah..” “maybe she didn’t mean it?” You said halfheartedly. “She meant it. I could see it in her...” he trailed off “her what?” “Eyes.” He finished. He looked at you, recognition flashing on his face. “Hey! I’ve seen you at school!” He paused. “Going home with Billy Hargrove!” You cringed. “Are you his girlfriend?” He asked, voice lowering slightly. “No! I’m his step sister. Max mayfield is my little sister.” “By blood” you added. “Oh. Sorry then.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. You looked at the sky and shot up, realizing how late it was. “Shit! I have to go!!” His eyes widened. “U-uhm can I have your number?” “Moving on already?” You asked, smirking. He winced “oh I’m sorry! To early?” You bent down. “And of course you can have my number...” “Steve.” “Steve” you said, tasting the word on your tongue. “Sent you going to tell me your name?” “Oh uh! (Y/n).” You said, mentally face palming. “I don’t have paper” you realized. “Here lemme check my car”. He fumbled with the lock, then searched the car for a scrap price of paper and a pen. He popped up triumphantly. “Got it!” You gave him your number. He gave you yours. “Call me, Steve?” You said, doing the little hand sign. You waved goodbye and walked away. Steve.


	2. Demodogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells you about everything that has happened in this supposedly quite town of Hawkins Indiana

Max returns home, crestfallen. You lead her up to the room you share, both sides covered in posters of bands and movies. She sat on your bed while you braided her fiery red hair. She just wanted some friends. She didn’t understand why Mike was so rude to her. It made you want to beat the shit out of the kid. She said that this kid Dustin was a bit weird, but nice. “Sounds like he want to impress you” you said, smirking at your sister. She grunted. You talked for a while, trading stories. Her and “the party” as she called them, you and Steve. “Sounds like you have a small cruush!!” She said, wiggling her eyebrows. You hit her with a pillow. You only stopped when your step father called that it was dinner time.

Silence. You always ate in an awkward silence. A few times your mother tried weakly to spark a conversation. The only one that stuck was when she asked you all about school. Billy refused to speak, max said “it was fine. Boring.” That left you. You gulped down cold food, “it was fine.” It was obvious that your mother expected more. “Did you meet anybody?” You thought of Steve. “No.” You didn’t want them to know. One good thing. One friend. “Any interesting classes?” She pressed. “Hm uhh, English was okay.” She stopped after you didn’t elaborate.

You walked into the shower. Hot water streamed down on you. You scrubbed your legs, arms, and chest. The soap smelled like oatmeal. You grabbed the shaving cream. Opening the shower curtain you rested your foot on the edge of the tub. You lathered the cream onto your leg. Savoring the tingly sensation. Your thoughts drifted to steve, He has talked to you in the hallway a couple of times, you heard people snicker behind you. You stood your ground, This was nothing compared to the things at home. You and Steve have gotten closer on the weeks, night calls, occasionally eating lunch together, opening up a bit about your home life. Nothing about billy though, just about the divorce. Nothing about how emotionally abusive he is, sometimes physically. You have the feeling he is hiding something though...  
your razor nicked your leg. You cussed. Blood trickled down your leg. You where blee ding a lot. You heard a creak behind you. Then a growl. You whipped around, seeing some sort of dog-dinosaur-flower hybrid. Spit dripping from its snout. And something else. Something red. It lunged at you, mouth folding open to reveal rows of sharp glittering teeth. You screamed. Your father burst through the door, you scrambled to cover yourself, realizing that the thing was gone. All that remained was a large crack in the wall. “What the hell happened (y/n)??” “I slipped and hit my head...” you said. You knew it was real. You couldn’t tell them. But you needed to tell someone...

You dialed Steve’s number on the phone in you and max’s room. Pick up pick up!! You heard him mutter about sleep then he realized it was you. “What do you want (y/n)?!” He said, annoyed. “I-I saw something. In the shower..” “what? What did you see?” His voice turning concerned. You described the monster, detail for detail. He gasped. “We can’t be talking about this over the phone.” You paused. “What’s your address then?” He told you. You had no car so you grabbed your bike, a jacket, your backpack, and a flashlight.

You peddled over too his house, trying to stay balanced with the flashlight in hand. You tensed up at every shadow, every moving figure. When you finally got to the address you followed his instructions. Go into the backyard, look up. On the left you will see my window. I will be waiting for you next to it. I need you to wave, or throw something at the window so I know you are there. You waved at him. He saw and opened the window, then pointed at the door. You where supposed to wait there, For him to let you inside the house then sneak up too his room. You walked over too the glass door, keeping away from the pool. You saw him tiptoe you to the door, slide it open and beckon you inside. He grabbed your shoulder and lifted a finger too his lips. You nodded. He slide the door shut. You and him walked upstairs too his room. His parents room was downstairs.

You walked into his room, the light reflecting from the pool, making the room feel watery. Steve was in his pajamas, flannel bottoms and a ratty t-shirt. You looked down. You where wearing school clothes. “Tell me everything you saw (y/n)” Steve said finally. You described the creature, dog like body covers in slimy skin, large teeth and no visible eyes. It’s face opened up to swallow you before you screamed. Then it disappeared. Steve looked worried. “I sound crazy don’t I? I swear it’s real!” You whisper screamed. “I know it’s real (y/n).” He looked around, as if he was worried it might appear. “I have seen something like that before. With Nancy, and Jonathan.” “I went over too his house to apologize for being such a dick when I saw that she had a cut on her hand. She was screaming for me to go but I thought Jonathan had hurt her. I pushed inside and saw some type of... of monster fall from the ceiling. We then lit it on fire. This girl eleven killed it. With her- powers.” You shuddered. he then told you about Barb, that he thought it was his fault. That it was the reason he and Nancy broke up. “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know what was out there, No one did.”. He smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. “What are we going to do?” You asked. “I-I don’t know (y/n). I don’t know.”

You eventually fell asleep, only to be woken up by Steve saying that “we need to go before my parents wake up. I will drive you to school.” You nodded, rubbing sleep from your eyes. “I need to get ready a bit” you said, walking into the restroom. You did your hair, washed your face, and brushed your teeth. You looked in the mirror. Bags under your eyes. Messy hair. Worried expression plastered onto your features. Sighing you walked back into his room, light filtering through the window panes. You grabbed your stuff and ran outside to get your bike. Steve followed close behind you.

Your stomach growled. He glanced over at you. “can we stop for something to eat?” You said quietly. “Yeah.” You drove up too a burger place and ordered some hash browns. right before you leave to go to class you say “you should try to fix things with Nancy. I’m not saying you did something wrong, but if you love her than you should fight for her.”

Steve walks up too the Byers practicing his apology. He sees Dustin pacing in front of the door. He saw Steve “Are those roses for Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler?” Dustin asks. “They’re not. Good. We have more important issues to work out than your love life” Dustin drags Steve back to his car asking if he still has the bat. “Yea.. I do.” He confirms. Dustin climbs into the passenger seat of the car. “I will explain on the way.”

Halfway there he remembers something. He goes to your house and throws a rock at your window. He yells “grab your stuff we’re leaving!!”. You grab your backpack, filled with a flashlight, some water and a bit of food. You leave a note for max. You don’t bother to tell your parents where you are.

“Who’s the girl?” Dustin asks Steve. “I’m right here you know.” “I’m (y/n) mayfield.” “Your Max’s sister?” He asks, surprised. “Yeah.” Dustin told you and Steve about dart, and his plan.


	3. The junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all try to trap dart

“Hawkins lab?? The demogorgan?!” Max screeched. Lucas leapt to cover her mouth, looking around, obviously distressed. “That could have gotten us killed!” He hissed. Her eyes shift. “Okay..” she whispers. She hears the honk of Billy’s horn out front. “Don’t follow me out.” She said. They exchange understanding glances. Lucas watches her leave, but he realizes it’s too late, billy has seen him. The last thing Lucas sees is Billy screaming at Max. Him bringing his hand up, and her flinching away. 

Code red. Code red. The words flash through his mind over and over. He peddles furiously over too Max’s house. He was worried about Billy being home. But he needed to get to max. His mind wanders to when Max’s step brother almost ran over them, how she had screamed for him to stop, how it’s not funny. Helios mind snapped into full throttle when he guided the bike into her backyard and looked up. Max jumped up and opened the window. “Why are you here!” She hissed. “Code red!!” He hissed back. She looked slightly confused but hopped from the window ledge and climbed onto the back of Lucas’s bike. 

You stood on the railroad track, dropping slabs of raw meat as you went along. Whenever one fell it made a sickening sound, squelching on the ground. You walked a little behind Steve and Dustin. You knew you where not needed here. So you thought about this. The so called “demogorgan” and the mysterious girl with a number for a name. You realized you hadn’t seen Max in a while. You where pulled out of your thoughts when you heard Steve give some awful advice; “Ignore the girls you like. Then, they’ll like you.” You trotted up to them. “Don’t listen to him!!” You hollered. “Why not?” Dustin asked, eyes wide. “Girls don’t want to be ignored! They want to be treated right! Become their friends first!” Steve scoffed at your words. “That’s crap! Girls like a bad boy!” You bickered like this until you neared the junkyard. All became still. You tensed up. Then you saw a flash of red hair and blue eyes. “Max!” You yelled.  
She turned and ran at you, tackling you with a hug. “You know about this too?” She asked warily. You nodded. You looked around. You saw everything but Steve and Lucas looking at you both, starry eyed. Dustin saw max then ran to Lucas, grabbed his wrist and ducked behind a old car. “Why did you tell her!!” Dustin whispered. “Because she deserves to know!” Lucas replied. “She’s not part of the party!!” Dustin countered. “She is now!” Lucas said angrily. “Hey dipshits!! Help us!” Steve interrupted. 

You dragged some scrap metal too the bus, pegging it up on the door. You saw Steve swinging his bat. The bus was armored and ready. 

The sun is setting, leaving the scrapyard looking sinister in its wake. Your sister was talking too Lukas about your family. “I know I can be a jerk like him sometimes.” You hear her say. You start to get up to walk down and say she isn’t but you hear the boy, Lucas say “you are nothing like your brother.” You smile. 

You and Steve are sitting on the top of the bus, surrounded by tires. Every movement in the trees made you grip your pipe even tighter. “There is nothing to worry about” Steve said. “I-it’s just this is so much to swallow.” You say softly. He put his hand on yours. “I know it is.” Your face heats up. Then you see something. A dog like creature, stalking around, sniffing. You poke Steve and whisper “I see it.” His head snaps up and he lift his bat. He knows what to do. 

You hop down the ladder and see Max and Lucas sitting next to each other. Dustin was sitting sadly in the front of the bus. you heard growling, steadily growing louder. Steve’s shoes appeared on the ladder. He said it wasn’t falling for the bait. “I’m going after it” he said. “No steve! It’s too risky!” You whispered. He pushed out of the bus, brandishing his nail bat. 

He trudged toward the demodog, a term Dustin had coined earlier in the night. He paused a few feet in front of the creature. Swinging his weapon. “Abort!!” Dustin screamed. You saw them too. Demodogs ambushing Steve. “Steve! Fall back!!” You screeched. He looked around, finally seeing them. His hands began to sweat, his heart rate picking up. “Shit shit shit” he breathed. He turned around slowly, then broke into a mad dash for the bus. You opened to door, screaming for him to go faster. He slammed into you, the momentum knocking you onto your back. You heard the door slam shut. Steve helped you onto your feet. 

You heard max scream. Whipping around you saw one of the things climbing through the emergency exit. Steve was In front of the kids. Fear coiled in your limbs, before you knew what you where doing you ran over to the demodog and hit it repeatedly with the pipe. It screeched and writhed, you made the mistake of putting your arm up. It bit you. Ripped at your flesh. White hot pain flared in your arm, blood already dripping down on the floor. You barely registered when it unhinged it’s jaw and ran off. Your vision was clouded you heard muffled screaming, then someone pried you out of your daze. Max. She was crying “you can’t do this (y/n) you are the only family I have!” She yelled, not caring about the noise. Steve grabs you and hoists you up, bride style. “They dogs are gone. We have to get (y/n) to a hospital.” He said urgently. You see tears in his eyes. You lift your non injured hand to his face, wiping away a tear. “Leave me” you croaked “I’m not worth it.”. You winced when you brought your arm down. “Go save the kids.”. He ignored your please and walked out of the bus, kids in tow.


	4. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and everyone else head for the Byers home. Then the demodogs attack

You wake up, propped up against a car tire. You see some people about your age, chief hopper, and a crying woman, then the party members. No one is paying attention too you. You attempt to stand up, forgetting about your arm. You put weight on it then let out a little yelp. Everyone turns to look at you, Steve rushes too your side “are you okay? How’s your arm?” “Hurts like hell. How bad is it?” You asked, afraid of how he might answer. “It’s not as bad as we thought it was. You lost a lot of blood, but you will only need a few stitches.” you smile slightly at the good news. Then you realize that everybody is looking at you. You see a small boy, his skin is pale, body clammy. He is dressed in a hospital gown. He isn’t awake. “H-hey. My name is (y/n) mayfield. I’m Max’s sister.” You say. They all introduce themselves. “We are all about to pile into the car and drive to my house.” Jonathan said. You nodded.

Nancy and Jonathan sat in the front. The kids jumped in the backseat. You and Steve where stuck in the trunk of the car. Hopper and Joyce are in his car. Steve laid you out in the corner, then scooted in beside you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders to steady you.  
You lean into his chest, savoring his warmth. At some point he starts petting your hair, whispering that it will be okay. You didn’t believe him.

You limped to the doorway of the Byers home. Steve warily stood next to you, hands ready to catch you if you fall.  
You hear Lucas and Dustin continue to argue about analogy’s and metaphors. Steve pulls up a chair do you to rest in. For the time being.

“It believes it is the superior race, that it needs to conquer all other races.” “Like the Germans” Steve points out helpfully. “The nazis,” Dustin corrects “if the nazis where from a different dimension, totally.” Dustin says. They talk about a plan for a long time. You chime in occasionally. You all eventually come up with the idea of strapping will to a chair, then forcing him to remember who he really is. Some bizarre form of therapy.

You stayed inside the whole time with Steve, Max, and Hopper, the others filtering in and out. “How long have you known about this?” You ask Max. “I only just found out today.” She replies “how about you?” You hesitated, not knowing if you should tell her about the demodog in the shower. “I learned about it a few weeks ago. Remember when I slipped in the shower?” “Yeah.” “I didn’t slip. A demodog came after me when I cut my leg shaving. It came after my blood.” Steve’s face turns a little pinker after you mention you in the shower. You didn’t notice.

Joyce rushes inside, yelling about Morse code. “He is tapping in Morse code!!” She yells frantically. A few minutes later you figure our he is spelling; CLOSE GATE. You grow increasingly worried. Hopper becomes tense, he knows what that is. It becomes utterly and completely silent. Then the phone rings. The usually joyous sound signaling that Steve had called turned into one of ominous doom. The hair stood up on your neck. Then you heard it. Growls and howls in the distance. Wails in the distance. The air became strained, thick. Then scratching. Against the doors, the walls. You jumped up grabbing the nearest thing with your good hand. It was a chair. The adrenaline was pumping through your veins, making you stronger than you really where. You hear shrieks. Then the sickening sound of bones against rock. A demodog scratched against the window. It abruptly disappeared from view then was thrown through the glass. Dead. It’s blood dropped out of its mouth, pooling onto the floor. All the wails stopped. You heard the lock on the door slide open. You shifted to face the door. There is a girl, dressed in a black blazer, jeans a little too big for her, and ratty white converse. Her hair was slicked back, revealing eyes, smeared in black eyeliner. She had bandanas wrapped around her wrists. You see mike run too her, then embrace her. He squeezed her, never wanting to let go.“Is that..?” Max asks, Dustin and Lucas nod. He spoke, voice trembling with emotion. “I never gave up on you,” he tells her. “I called you every night. Every night for”—  
“Three hundred and fifty-three days,” she says, finishing his thought. His brown eyes filled with tears. Elevens chin trembled.

You hear mike screaming at hopper from the room next to you. “Protecting her!!??” Was all you heard clearly. The door clicked shut then all you heard was muffled shouts and sobs. Dustin and Lucas crush El in an embrace, squishing the poor girl. “We missed you.” “We talked about you, like, everyday!” Lucas said, Your sister smiled softly. Steve then tells Nancy he has been a “shitty boyfriend” and that “she deserves better than him, she deserves Jonathan.” You smile sadly at his words.


	5. Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finds you and max.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS STRONG LANGUAGE AND EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE SKIP IT IF YOU DON’T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING IT 
> 
> also please comment for ideas and requests!

Have you seen my little sister Max?” Billy asks a silk robe clad mrs. Wheeler. “No...” “my son is at their friend Will Byers house? Here I can give you the address...” “thank you! I am just worried sick about Maxine!” He said in an upset tone. “Would you like a cookie?” she said, discreetly unfastening her robe around her breasts. “Yes ma’am.” He said in a seductive tone, snapping the cookie in half. “Please, call me Karen.” She said invitingly. “I have to go fine Maxine now, thank you so much! He turned and left, fist clenching.

He sat in the drivers seat of the car, stewing in his own rage. How dare Max leave me like that?? She better not be hanging out with that Sinclair kid, he thought. With every thought he just became angrier and angrier. 

Nancy, Jonathan, hopper, Joyce, and eleven left. It broke your heart to see mike and el have to say goodbye. They hugged tenderly, mike crying. His voice turned watery when he said “I-I just can’t do it. I can’t loose you. Not again.” “You won’t.” She said. “Promise?” “I Promise.” She said, determination flaring in her eyes. You Watch him walk inside, steps heavy with sorrow. He sat next too you. “She’s going to be okay. Trust me.” He looked up at you, you could tell his heart was shattering with every passing moment. “Okay.” You feel helpless. All you can do now is wait.

Dustin throws food out of the fridge, almost hitting you. “Watch out!” You yell. “Why are you doing that anyway?” You ask. He grunts “we can’t just bury it! It’s not some common dog!!” You nodded, understanding his scientific quest. “...is it really necessary though?” Steve asked, exasperated. “It is a scientific discovery!!” Dustin yelled, appalled at the thought of burying it like a dead cat. He cringed. “Mews..” he thought sadly. “Alright... your explaining this too mrs. Byers...” you could tell he was disgusted by the creature. But also apprehensive, and scared.

Mike has been pacing back and forth ever since el left. His soft footsteps bringing you comfort, background noise to the chaos of the night. But you can tell he is on edge. You all are. “Mike? Would you please stop it?” Lucas said, obviously fed up with his pacing. “Your just making it worse..” he trailed off when mike stopped to look at him. “You weren’t in there. Okay Lucas? Those labs are swarming with- with those dogs” he spat out the last word like it was acid. “Demodogs!” Dustin corrected from the kitchen. Lucas rolls his eyes, then turns back to mike “the chief will protect her!” “Like she needs protection!” Max retorts. You hear Steve slam the fridge door open. “Dude listen — if the coach calls you in a game, bottom line, you execute it!” You snickered at the sight, Steve Harrington, the jock dickhead with a dishtowel on his shoulder, screaming sports analogy’s. “Okay, first of all. This isn’t some stupid sports game! And second we’re not even in the game — we are benched!!” He fumed “all of you! Yes we are “benched”! But we are all stuck together so the least we can do is not fight amounts ourselves !!” Everyone looked at you, surprise written on their features. You had barely spoken all night. “We are not helpless..” Dustin mutters, realizing something. 

You all began to form a plan. “We need to lure the demodogs away from the lab, that gate.” Max repeated “clearing a path for el.” Mike finished, a sliver of hope dawning on his face “yeah. And then we’ll all die!” Steve said, already hating your plan. “That’s one point of view” you said, knowing it was more than possible he was right. “It’s not a point of view. It’s a fact.”. But mike is leaning into this plan, energized with the idea of helping el. He walks into the kitchen, all of you trailing behind him. He jams his finger onto a bright red ex on a map. “This is where the chief dig the hole, where we could get in-“ you all crowded around him, roped in. He then traces his finger down a path “this is like a hub. Where all the tunnels intersect.” Dustin nods, understanding his train of thought. “If we set it on fire-“ “no. Absolutely not.” Steve interrupts. “The mind flayer would draw away his army,” Dustin adds “and they would all come after us!” You and max finish. “Then we could circle back and by the time they realize we are gone el would be at the Gate!” Mike says excitedly. “Guys!! Guys!” Steve stands, hand on hip. “The tunnels thing?? Not happening. Ever.” He says angrily. “But-“ they all say “no buts. I promised to keep you shitheads safe and that is exactly what I will do!” You stood you and walked to him, placing and hand on his shoulder. “Steve. I understand this is the second time this has happened?”  
He nods “and they are still standing here?” “Yeah..” “then they can take care of themselves. We can go with them, support and brawn.” He sighs, defeated. Knowing he cannot stop this from happening. 

A growl from outside. Not that of a demodog, but that of a car. You and Max gasped. Her eyes wide she throws open the curtains, revealing Billy’s camero speeding up the driveway. “It’s Billy..” she breathes. She looks all locks eyes with you “he can’t know we are here. He will kill us.!” The last part was directed at Lucas. He understood. Steve’s eyes go to Lucas, realizing the situation. Then yours. He recognizes the fear in your eyes.

Billy exist his car, then his eyes narrow as he sees Steve. “Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?” He spit the last part out as if it was an insult. “It’s me. Don’t cream you’re pants.” They met halfway between the house and the car “whatchya doing here, amigo?” Steve glared at him “I could ask you the same thing, amigo.” “I’m looking for my stepsister. A little bird told me she was here-“ “huh. That’s weird. I don’t know her.” Steve lied smoothly. “Small. Red head. Bit of a bitch.” Lukas tensed, fists clenching at the insult to Max. “Yeah. Sorry. Not ringing any bells” Steve says. Billy steps closer, eyes narrowing, studying him. “This whole situation, I don’t know, Harrington.. is giving me the heebie-jeebies” “hm? How’s that?” “My thirteen year old sister is missing all day, then I find her with you... at a strangers house. Then you lie to my face about it.” He replies coolly “she’s. not. here.” Steve says, more forcefully this time. “Then. Who. Is. That.” Billy sniffs, rubbing his nose, then motions behind Steve. Toward the kids, spying through the window. Clearly visible. They duck away, but it is too late. “Shit! Did he see us?” Dustin asks.  
You grimace. You told them to get away from the window.  
“Listen man- I can explain-“ Steve starts, then Billy shoves Steve. Hard. He lands his back, grunting in pain. “I told you to plant your feet.”

The door explodes open, Steve being used as a doorstop. Billy scanned the room. Then he locks onto Max. Then you. Then he steps closer too Lucas. “Well Well well, if it isn’t Lucas Sinclair. What a surprise.” He scoffs. Max steps in front of Lucas. “ I thought I told you to stay away from him max?” “Go away billy.” You get up. “You disobeyed me. You know what happens when you disobey me.” “Billy—“ “I break things.” He said ominously. He suddenly pivots, grabbing Lucas’s jacket. You hit him with a chair, Steve burst through the door, recovering from his fall. Billy turns toward you slowly. He chuckles. “I expected Max here, but you! What a surprise. And with Steve Harrington do all people!” You gasp. He grabs you by the neck of your shirt, then says “oh don’t think I don’t know about your little midnight calls?” Steve ran towards you both, the kids frozen in place. He backhanded you “you little slut.” He sneered “sleeping with Steve Harrington of all people??! Pathetic.” He spat. He grabbed your arm, you screamed in pain as he twisted your injury, which had finally stopped bleeding. billy leaned in, slamming you against a wall. He dropped you from where you where hoisted. He turned to Lucas and grabbed him, slamming him against a shelf, pots clatter away in all directions. “Get off him!” Dustin and mike screamed in unison, max was already trying to pry him away, he just knocked her away. Lucas kicks billy in the balls, he falls back, stunned. “Oh your dead Sinclair. Dead.” He fumed. “No. Your dead.” Steve said. Billy turned just in time to be punched in the jaw. Billy stumbled back, shaken. “You’ve got some fire in ya after all? I’ve been wanting to meet this, “king Steve” I hear people talk about!” Steve points to the door. “Get. Out.” He snarls, billy laughs. He swings at Steve, sudden and hard. You can hear it land with a sickening crack. He swings again but Steve is ready, he ducks and he counters, swinging back. He lands it. Dustin screams “kick his ass Steve!!!” The rest of them cheered. You tried to stand but were still too weak. Billy is knocked onto the stove, Steve is winning you realize! Then billy grasps a plate then slams into into Steve’s face, shattering on impact. Steve stumbles back, hand touching too his scalp. It comes back coated in blood. “Steve-!” Dustin screamed “Billy stop!” Max yelled, tears in her eyes. Billy doesn’t stop. He walks up to the now woozy Steve and grabs him by the jacket. “No one tells me what to do.” Their skulls slam together, then Steve drops, eyes rolling back into his skull. He begins to pummel Steve, not caring he is unconscious. You screamed in pain as you stood up. He punches Steve over and over again. The sound of knuckles hitting flesh reverberatory around the room. “Your going to kill him!!” You shout. He turns to you. His lips curl into a cruel smile. “Tryna save your boyfriend, whore? Well it’s to late.” A needle is plunged into his neck. You see max. He rips the needle out of his neck “-the hell is this?!” Billy rises, staggers toward max, seething “you little shit! What did you do? What did y- y- y...” he falls to the ground, limp. His eyes flutter, consciousness fading fast. She. Isn’t through with him though, she grabbed Steve’s nail studded bat, her eyes wild. She knows she has the upper hand. “From here on out you are going to leave me and my friends alone? Do you understand?!” He manages to get out two words from his daze “screw — you-“ she swings the bat, nails sinking into the floor, inches from Billy’s crotch. “Say you understand!!” You are frozen in place, then you see Steve, bleeding on the floor. You walk over to him holding a dish towel. “Say it!” Billy opens his lips to speak “o-okay-“ he says, barely audible. “I couldn’t hear you-!” “I— understand-“ Billy manages “what??” Max spits “I understand...!” With those last words his eyes flutter shut, he is out cold. Max exhales, shaken. Everyone stared at her, slack jawed. She kneels down and digs in her fallen stepbrothers jacket and pulls out his skull keychain, the camaro’s keys. “Let’s get out of here”


	6. Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all go to down to the tunnels.

Steve groans. You have been patching him up, bandaids here, washcloth there. He is leaning up against you, on his left is mike. Wedged between the young boys legs is a can of gasoline, sloshes when the car turns. You hold some ice to his injured head, Dustin is next to you. Steve trues to sit up “shh, stay still, isn’t gonna be okay, shh” Dustin whispers to him. His voice cracks, he doesn’t know if it’s going to be okay. In the front seat Lucas reads directions from a giant fold out map, the same one Bob used. “...okay. Your going to keep going straight then take a left to mount Sinai...”. In the seat next to him max is at the wheel. You can’t drive, your vision is blurry from blood loss. Steve sees this and begins to panic, fumbling for words. “What—- what is happening?!” Dustin talks, reassures him calmly, “don’t worry she has driven before.” You know this to be true. She’s a bit rough, but can get you where you want to be. “In a parking lot.” Mike adds worriedly. “That counts-!” Lucas tries to defend her. “They wanted to leave you behind!! And just take (y/n)!” Dustin said, defending his decision. “I wouldn’t let them though.” You said. “You could- you could have bled out... alone.” You choked out. He looked up to you, head in your lap. He grabs your hand. His eyes reflected yours, terrified. Max is sitting on a phone book, and a block is on the gas pedal. Her eyes are laser focused on the road, knuckles white on the steering wheel. She slams her foot on the gas, exhilarating suddenly. You see panic in his brown eyes “stop the car!! Stop the car-!!” He hollers to max, who doesn’t stop. “I told you he’d freak out!!” Mike yells at Dustin and you. “Steve please don’t freak out!!” Dustin yelled, panicked. “Stop the car!!” “Steve-“ you started, only to be interrupted by your kid sister “would everyone shut up??! I’m trying to focus!!” She screamed, unnerved. Lucas spots a street sign, “that’s mount Sinai!!” “What-?” Max says, confused. “turn left!!” Max spins the wheel to the left, causing the camero to smash into a mailbox. A panicked scream claws its way out of your throat, But it comes strangled. Steve shrieks, not knowing what was happening from his vantage point. She swerved it back onto the road. The car bumps up, causing you to bang your head on the roof of the car. The car careens it’s way over rough terrain, jerking to a violent stop next to a giant hole. 

Max shift into park and exhales, relived it’s over. Steve is shaking in your lap, looking like he is going to throw up. The boys, however, look impressed. “Whoa.” Dustin breathes “that was..” Lucas trails off, not knowing what to say. “Incredible.” Mike finishes, finally warming up to her. “Told you. Zoomer.” She said smugly. You smirk, knowing what she meant. The doors opens, everyone but you and Steve stumble out. You watch while Dustin distributes swim goggles, bandanas, gloves, gas cans, and flashlights. You and Steve get some too. “Hey- guys?? Hey!” The kids ignore Steve, putting on their protective gear. You follow suit. “You are okay with this (y/n)?!” Steve asks. “Yeah. I know what mike is going through. Trying to protect someone you love. It’s makes sense.” You glance down at Steve, hoping he doesn’t understand what you are really saying. “Besides. The world needs our help.” You add. “If you think your going down there you are wrong!! This ends now!” He says, sliding out of the car. The kids continue moving on with their plan, you tie a rope to the front of the car. “Tighten it” Lucas says, You comply. Steve watches you in disbelief. “Steve. I get your upset, but bottom line is; a party member needs our help, and we are going to provide that assistance. Mike carries the rope to the edge of the crater, he is about to climb in when you stop him. “I’m going first.” You fasten your goggles in place, then the gasoline on your belt. You disappear down into the depths. Once inside You turn around, vines snaking around the tunnels, little snow like pollen falling everywhere. You are glad you have the bandana to cover your face. “Keep us safe.” You hear Dustin say, who is the last to drop to the ground. You all spin around, in awe of the cavern. It is completely silent, except for some low shuffling that you don’t pay attention to. 

Dirt falls as tennis shoes hit the ground, Steve has arrived. He is wearing some goggles and a red bandana, wielding his nail studded bat. “You look- you look badass.” You breath, walking over to him. “Holy shit...” Steve whispers, as if afraid to disturb the sleeping beast that the tunnels are. The kids are already exploring the taverns, bedding down to examine the vines. 

“Alright. We don’t have much time. Everyone stay close to me okay?” Mike says, voice loud in the ghostly silence. Mike starts to lead you to the tunnel, but you stop him, placing a hand on his small shoulder. “If any of you little shits die down here- I’m getting blamed. So we all follow me now, okay?” Steve falls in next to you. Mike trots back a bit, relieved to be not in front. You find a rather large stick on the ground and grab it for protection. You look at it, a pale white, bumps at the ends. You drop it in horror, face paling. A bone. A human bone. You shudder, hands on knees. Steve stop walking for a second “you okay (y/n)?” You nod, holding back the urge to spit up that pudding cup you had with Dustin. “What happened?” He asked, growing more concerned by the second “I-I’m fine...” you trailed off, not wanting to scare the kids more than they already are. Steve leads you all deeper into the tunnels, getting darker the farther you are from the hole. You all eventually click on your flashlights, offering some form of comfort.

You all enter a large “room”. The fog is dense an spores dance in the air, your flashlights illuminate disgusting bulbous growths, just visible beneath the curtain of fog and spores. “—god..” Lucas whispers “what is this place..?” Mike murmurs, disgusted. “Let’s keep moving..” you say, wanting to get out of there. You and Steve push forward, leading everybody but Dustin our of the tunnel. He was frozen in place, staring up at an enormous chandelier type growth. It shudders and groans, spewing spores all over Dustin’s face. He shrieks and hurried away, joining the others. You turned, running up to Dustin “are you hurt??!” You ask frantically “Ohmygodohmygod” “Dustin??” Lucas and max scream in unison. “What happened?” Steve asks, voice as tense as his shoulders. Dustin rips off his Bandana “I think some got in my mouth!! Some got in my mouth!!” He shrieked, voice steadily rising. Everyone stares, scared, as Dustin spits on the ground. A moment passes where Dustin is just spitting on the ground. “I’m okay.” He finally says. Looks are shared. “I think this is your hub, wheeler.” Steve says. He spins around, “seems like it.” You say. “Drench it.” Mike says, resolve in his voice. You all quickly set to work, Mike and max use canisters, soaking the vines. The stench of gasoline fills the cavern quickly, causing you to cough. “We are gonna burn this damn thing to the ground.” You say, confidence in the plan rising.


	7. Up in flames

You leave a trail of gasoline out of the tunnels. You stop, Steve stands before the kids holding a lighter. “You guys ready?” He says softly. “Ready.” You mike, Lucas, and max say in unison. “Light ‘em up.” Dustin says, voice unwavering. “...I am in such deep shit.”. You stand next to him. He drops the circle on the lighter on the small lighter, the flame catching. Then throws it. Flame meets gas, the hub goes up in flame. Vines shrieks and writhe in pain. From far off you hear roars and moans of pain. The heat becomes uncomfortable, everyone bathed in orange red light. “We have to run.” You say. 

You all stop, so many ways that could lead to certain doom. Steve looks down at the map “this way!” He runs toward a “door” to the tunnel. You all follow him, you and mike in the back, suddenly mike trips, falling hard onto the soft ground. A vine is ensnaring his ankle, traveling up his leg. He tries to kick free but it just tightens it’s grip, hissing like a python. You grab something, not caring what it is, and start hitting at the thing, anything to get it off of Mike. “Help!” He yells, terrified. You grab the vine, tearing at it. It doesn’t budge. You break the stick in half, and jab the sharp end at the thing. It you whack it again and again until it snakes down, spewing black blood, it gets all over your face and hair. Mike stands up, shaken but unhurt. A growl reverberates around the tavern. You all turn, a demodog is standing there. “...dart.” Dustin says, barely above a whisper. He steps forward, hands outstretched “hey dart... hey.. it’s me.. your friend.. Dustin. Remember me?” He says cautiously. “Get back!” You all hiss. Dart look at Dustin, breathing heavily but not attacking. Was it working? “Will you let us pass?” He asks, carefully guiding his hand into his pocket and digs out a three musketeers bar. “You hungry?” He says, holding up the candy. He unwraps it “nougat...Your favorite.” He kneels down, throwing the candy down in front of dart. He stares at it then pads up to the candy bar, nudges it, he seems to consider it, then he begins eating it. “Good boy..” Dustin looks at his friends, waves them past him. They all begin sneaking past dart, then Dustin turns to look at dart one last time “bye buddy...” he says sadly. He knows it’s for the better. With that he turns and leaves.

The tunnel shakes violently. “The hell..?” You say, struggling to regain balance. “—what was that-??” Max says nervously. That’s when you all hear it. The growling of a demodog army, It was getting louder. You race through the tunnels, trying to put as much space between you and the dogs. “Run!! —run!” You and mike scream. A few tunnels later you see some light ahead “there!!” Lucas hollers. The rope still hangs from the gaping hole. Steve gabs Max, hoisting her up to the rope. As soon as Her feet hit the ground she helps Lucas up. Then mike. Dustins eyes go wide, you turn to see the mob of demodogs racing around the corner, right towards you. You push Dustin up the rope, then Steve grabs you by the waist, boosting you towards the open night. “(Y/n)!!!” Max shrieks, outreaching her hand. You miss just barely, getting knocked over by blurry shapes. You peel your eyes open, you are still alive. “Steve!” You yell frantically, getting up. you flinched, your arm still hurt. you see him on the far side of the tunnel. You run over to him “are you okay (y/n)?” He asks, searching your body for injuries. “Are you okay??” You counter. He nods, hands grasping your own. He pulls you into a tight embrace, you both are shaking slightly. You clamber out of the hole before Steve, then hoist him up after you. A bright light flashes on in your vision, your flashlight is growing brighter too. Something is happening you realize. “Is this eleven?” You ask. They all nod. The lights continue growing brighter, until you all have to shield your eyes. Opening your eyes you see mike. He is quivering eyes wide. “It’s over...” you say, inaudibly. “...all thanks to el...” Mike said. He dint know if she was alive or dead. You could see that in the way he stood, the way he breathed. You and Steve linked hands, walking back to the car. The kids sat in the back while Steve drive to the Byers house. You where shaking. You could hear sniffles from the backseat.


	8. One month later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one month later. 
> 
> I’m sorry I’m such a bad writer!! Also I guess I’m making a season three version of this. So yea.

One month later:

You braid Max’s hair, tight but not too tight. “So..? Are you going with Lucas??” You ask. She snorts “no!” “Hmm I saw you holding hands in the bus!!” She groaned “ugh. I knew it was to good to be true. Yeah I’m going with Lucas.” You see your mother walk through the door “Maxine? Are you sure you don’t want to wear a dress?” “Yes. I’m sure.” She leaves, giving up the fight. You see billy look through the door, glaring daggers. You both glare right back.

You hop on your bike, Max already there. You are still afraid of what Billy might do to you if you drive it. But you want to give Max a ride to her dance. “Are you going to dance with him?” You ask “probably. I don’t know.”. You arrive to the middle school. “Okay remember, call me when you want to leave, okay?” “Okay mom.” She said sarcastically. You smile. “Have fun Max.” She looked behind you then says “You too!” She winks. 

You are confused until you turn around, seeing a familiar car. He looks so proud of dustin. You are about to bike away when he notices you “hey!! (Y/n)!!” He yells, leaning out of the window. You walk over. “What are you doin here?” You ask. “I’m dropping Dustin off. You?” “Dropping Max off.” “On a bike?” he says, smirking. Your eyes flick down to the floor, slightly embarrassed. He realizes that he has upset you and cusses under his breath. “Oh uh I was kidding!” He tries recover. You smile. He opens the car door, patting the seat next to him. You slide inside. 

You sit outside of the car. “I can’t believe that we survived that..” you said, Steve nodded. You looked down at your arm, light scars littering your lower arm. Steve looked down too, fingers brushing each scar. “How do your parents not notice the scars?” You hesitate, then inhale and say it “I don’t think they care. Or they just...” you trail off “assume it was Billy?” He finished quietly. You nod, sniffling. “How’s your head?” You say, putting your hand to his head. He puts his hand on top of yours. “It’s fine (y/n).” “You got the shit beaten out of you.” He laughs. “Yeah. I really did.”. “What do you think the kids are doing right now?” He thinks about this. “They are at a middle school dance... so standing around?” You nod, remembering awkward school dances. You fall into a comfortable silence. 

“When you where bit by the demodog is that was the scariest moment of my life. I thought that I- I thought that I was going to lose you..” his voice breaking with sorrow. “When Billy hit that plate over your head I thought you where going to die Steve. You were bleeding so much..” you remember cleaning his wounds, picking plate shards out of his face. You remember putting a rainbow bandaid on his jawline, barely stopping the blood flow. “Do you think we are safe?” “From the mild flayer? I don’t know.” “We May never be” he adds. You look at him, his eyes would be forever broken. Shattered from fear and trauma. “You really care about those kids don’t you?” “I can’t fail- I promised nancy I would help-“  
“But you didn’t fail. And you did help. You saved all of us Steve.” “I couldn’t save you from- I could save you from billy..” “Steve.. that’s nothing-“ you grab his hand. Making your heart dance in your chest. He turns. This is the moment, kisses you. You never thought he would return your feelings. Steve knows that this might not work, that billy could stand in the way, but he didn’t care. He loved you. You loved him too. A wave of emotion crashes over you happiness, love, sadness, and a small amount of fear. You break apart, “I’m not the rebound? From Nancy?” He looks hurt “no. No. She’s with Jonathan now. And.. if you want.. you could be with me?” You tackled him with a kiss, more passionately this time. “Yes.” Taking a breath “I will be.”


End file.
